Big wolf, little Black
by laurennjenks
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter in his last year of Hogwarts. Amelia Lucia Black. After the events of October 31st 1981, Remus is alone and friendless for the first time in ten years. A toddler lost her father. A werewolf lost his friends. I suck at summaries but this is Remus and Amelia's story. Pre-Hogwarts/ marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my third multichapter fic! This OC has been stuck in my head for so long, i'm not sure how it's going to turn out, but i hope you all like it. The first chapter is Remus-centric and his reactions to October 31st 1981. It's only a short chapter but most will be longer.**

 **Please review, i love all types of feedback.**

 **...**

Remus Lupin was stood in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. His knuckles were bleeding from punching one of Dumbledore's glass cabinets. He couldn't even feel the pain. Dumbledore had sat there calmly. Remus put his head in his hands, unable to stop the tears from pouring down his face.

"This can't be happening. This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up any minute," breathed Remus.

Minerva McGonagall was stood in the back of the room. The normally static and straight -faced woman had gripped tight to the back of the headmaster's chair as she watched Dumbledore deliver the news to Remus. She crossed the room and placed her hands on his shoulder. She enveloped him in a hug and held him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. His sobs reduced to shallow breaths and he pulled himself away from his old professor and sat down on the chair. Instead of returning to her previous position behind Dumbledore, McGonagall remained behind Remus, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was only Dumbledore that noticed her sniff and wipe her eyes, though he pretended not to.

"And Harry? Where is he?"

"Harry is with Lily's sister and her husband. The old blood magic that allowed Lily to save Harry will continue as long as he is in the presence of her kin," replied Dumbledore calmly. There was a long silence.

"Professor, I need to see Sirius. There's no way-" began Remus.

"Remus, he was their secret keeper. There is no other explanation. And there are multiple eyewitness accounts that saw what happened between him and Peter."

"I know, i just can't believe it."

McGonagall gave Remus' shoulder a squeeze. In her wildest nightmares, she never imagined the futures of the four boys she had watched for so many years so end like this. They were practically brothers, especially poor James and Sirius.

"He wouldn't just leave Amelia. She means everything to him."

McGonagall watched Dumbledore closed his mouth. They shared a look. Honestly, she couldn't disagree with Remus had said. The little girl was almost three years old. After an unplanned pregnancy in his last year old Hogwarts and then the girl's mother falling victim to death eaters shortly after they left school, Sirius never left the girl alone. He became one of the most loving fathers McGonagall had ever seen. It didn't make sense to her that he would leave her and go on the run.

"I don't know what to tell you Remus. It seems that even the people who knew him best, didn't really know him at all."

Remus looked away and gulped. He breathed heavily.

"Where's Amelia?" he breathed through gritted teeth.

"With Andromeda and Ted Tonks. I didn't think it would be wise to place the child with Walburga, considering Sirius' disownment and the child's half blood status."

Remus nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, good. She'll be fine with Andromeda, Padf-" Remus stopped abruptly. "He always said that she was his favourite cousin."

A wave of nausea overcame Remus. He hung his head, Sirius had been one of his best friends, now he couldn't even bring himself to say his name.

"You're welcome to stay the night in the castle, Remus," offered McGonagall gently.

"No, I should go," sighed Remus, not even saying goodbye before grabbing a handful of floo powder from beside Dumbledore's fireplace and stepping into the flames.

He stumbled out of the fireplace of a small cottage that he'd been using as a base for his order mission. He stumbled forward and sat down at the small table. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on the only thing that wasn't old and musty. A small wooden frame that contained a photo of himself, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Harry and Amelia, around the time Harry was born. It was the only thing that kept him going through all the tortures that the other werewolves had inflicted upon him. Peter was pulling faces at Amelia and Harry. He and Lily were laughing together, whilst James and Sirius were throwing their arms around each other laughing along. Remus' stomach lurched and he ran to the sink as he emptied his stomach of the little food it contained.

He felt dizzy, the room seemed to be closing in on him. He apparated to the first place he thought of- the leaky cauldron.

The noise was tremendous. Laughter and singing filled his ears. He glanced around, watching people dance and throw their arms around each other.

The room was suddenly shushed by Tom, who stood on a table.

"The war is finally over!" exclaimed Tom, earning cheers from the room. "But we've got to remember the losses along the way." The room became silent. "To James and Lily Potter, the last to lay down their lives to defeat You-know-who."

"To James and Lily," repeated the room solemnly, drinking from their cups.

"And last but not least, to Harry Potter. The boy who lived," shouted Tom.

The room repeated Tom's words. Remus felt a pain in his chest. He pushed through the crowd and out the door into muggle London. He sank to his knees and breathed heavily, allowing the freezing cold air to enter his lungs. What on earth was he supposed to do? How was he meant to carry on without his friends? He'd lost everything.

...

 **First chapter done! Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphandora covered her head with a pillow. Even with her fingers in her ears, she could still hear the baby screaming. She was never going to sleep with all this noise. She got up from bed and walked down to the corridor, fingers still in her ears. She stood in the doorway of her parents room. Her mother was standing by the window bouncing the baby in her arms. Her father was sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Ted looked up and noticed his daughter in the doorway. He got up and grabbed her hand, leading her back down the corridor. He tucked her into bed.

"Why doesn't she stop crying?" asked Nymphandora quietly. Ted sighed.

"She's just not used to it here, munchkin," replied Ted. "She misses her family."

"Are her family with the angels now?"

Ted smiled sadly at his daughter's innocence.

"Yes, munchkin."

"Because of You-know-who?" whispered Nymphandora, looking up at her father with her big eyes.

"Yes, but that's over now. No one else is going to get hurt," assured Ted. Nymphandora nodded quietly. Ted bent down and kissed his daughter on the head and left the room. He shut the door. He waved his wand over his daughter's bedroom door.

"Sonum prohibere," said Ted, stopping sound from keeping her awake.

He walked back to his wife and slumped on the bed. Dumbledore had arrived with the child five days ago, explaining the situation with Sirius. He was still in shock. Of course, Andromeda had insisted the little girl stayed with them instead of going off to her cousin Walburga. At the time, Ted had agreed, it was what was best for the child after all. But the

only time the child had stopped wailing was when she had exhausted herself enough to fall asleep. The girl was refusing to eat too. Ted and his wife had gotten almost no sleep between them

"Dromeda, we can't carry on like this," groaned Ted.

"What do you expect us to do Ted?" snapped Andromeda. "I refuse to hand her over to that woman." She placed the toddler in Ted's lap and marched out of the room.

Teddy cuddled the wailing girl into his chest.

"C'mon little one. Please settle down," pleaded Ted, rubbing circles on the girl's back. "I know you miss them, but you're making it pretty hard for us to take care of you."

The toddler's sobs slowed.

"Da-dee?" sniffed Amelia.

"No sweetie, Daddy isn't here."

"When he back?"

Teddy gulped. "He's gone away, he's not coming back," he said, gently. This earned more wailing from the little girl. This continued for another half hour before she had fallen asleep. Ted placed Amelia in a large cot at the foot of the bed. He found his wife sat at the kitchen table. She got up and slid her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for snapping," croaked Andromeda, her voice muffled by Ted's jumper. Ted kissed his wife on the top of the head.

"It's fine, Dromeda."

Ted sat at the table. The kettle came to a boil and Andromeda poured two cups of tea.

"She asked for Sirius," commented Ted, sadly. Andromeda sighed and passed a cup over to her husband. She returned to her seat opposite Ted.

"I don't know what we're going to do if she doesn't start settling down. She keeps refusing food."

"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore."

…

Remus turned left down long road. He checked the address on the parchment once more. He had received an owl from Dumbledore the day before, suggesting that he should join him in visiting an 'old friend'. He suspected that his old headteacher had an ulterior motive but he trusted him, and so had apparated close. He turned another corner and spotted Dumbledore. Dumbledore greeted him with a wide smile. They continued up the road, until Dumbledore walked up a path to a small cottage. Remus followed closely behind. Dumbledore rapped his knuckles on the door. The door opened to reveal an extremely exhausted looking Ted Tonks. The sound of a child crying filled their ears. Remus glanced at Dumbledore but was too eager to follow Ted inside to question him.

"I didn't know you would be bringing Remus along, Albus," mentioned Ted, leading the men into the kitchen.

Andromeda was sat at the kitchen table, trying to feed Amelia, who was wailing and pushing away the spoon, flicking the food all over Andromeda.

"Hey, hey! What's all this fuss for?" cried Remus, crossing the room and lifting Amelia out of the high chair.

"Unca Moo-nee," bawled Amelia into Remus' shoulder. Remus hugged her into his chest with one hand on the back of her head.

"Shh, come one now, big girl," he soothed, rocking her back and forth. Amelia stopped crying and relaxed into Remus' embrace.

Ted raised his eyebrows and breathed out heavily.

"How on earth did you do that? We've been trying for days to get her to settle for days!"

Remus just shrugged and kissed the little girl on the top of her head. Amelia closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep against Remus' shoulder.

"Someone's exhausted. Where's the cot?" asked Remus.

"In our room. Here, i'll take her," gestured Andromeda, lifting the baby from Remus. As soon as Andromeda had picked the little girl up, Amelia woke up and started bawling again.

"MOO-NEE!" she screamed, trying to fight her way back over to Remus. Remus took her from Andromeda and Amelia quickly calmed down.

"I can't believe it. She's been crying for days! She hasn't been sleeping properly, or eating. And then you just waltz in here and she's like an angel for you!" exasperated Ted

Remus frowned. It wasn't like Amelia to act like that. She had always been so good, sleeping through the night.

"I don't know what to tell you Ted, she's probably just fussing because she's somewhere new with people she doesn't know."

Andromeda huffed.

"I didn't mean any offence Andromeda," assured Remus. "I just mean that she's practically spent her entire life with the same five people. She's bound to be agitated without anyone she knows around."

Dumbledore kept quiet and watched the scene unfold. Like he had predicted, the girl was immediately at ease with Remus.

"It might be prudent for the child to stay with someone more familiar during such a confusing time," suggested Dumbledore. Remus looked at the man and frowned.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that she stays with me," questioned Remus.

"You are one of Amelia's godfathers, are you not?"

Dumbledore knew perfectly well that Sirius had chosen both James and Remus to be Amelia's godfathers instead of her having a godmother.

"Yes, but there's just a little problem with her staying with me," stuttered Remix.

"Oh i'm sure Ted and Andromeda could help out for a few nights a month," mused Dumbledore. "Andromeda, why don't you show Remus where Amelia's things are and help him pack them up?"

Andromeda frowned but showed Remus down the hallway.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" whispered Ted quietly.

"I think it'll be good for the both of them."


End file.
